(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for constructing a water resource recycling system, particularly to a function that can allow water to be instantly drawn downwardly, such that the rain accumulated on the ground can be drawn into the underground through the permeable paving. Accordingly, said paving has the function of absorbing rain into the soil to moisturize the soil for the purposes of regulating the environmental temperature and humidity. In addition, the water drawn into the underground can supplement the underground water resource.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a concrete flooring according to the prior art is constructed by pouring a sufficient amount of concrete on the ground, leveling the ground surface and applying brick tiles thereon.
As the paving according to the prior art is constructed by concrete or concrete with bricks, both of which are impermeable and cannot allow water to permeate into the soil thereunder, a great amount of water would accumulate on the ground after a rush of rain, rendering flood disasters easily. Therefore, escape channels are used to lead the accumulated rain to the drainages and subsequently to the sea. Since lone ago, the paving constructed in cities used to be in a close form, such that the soil under the ground is sealed from air and cannot efficiently obtain supplemental water. As the underground water is insufficient, there is harmful to environmental protection. Accordingly, the impermeable paving constructed by concrete is not quite ideal.
As the soil has the function of absorbing water, and can vaporize humidity when contact the air in a dry or hot environment to generate a heat exchange effect, automatically regulate the humidity to avoid the heat island effect.
To permit the rain accumulated on the ground to permeate into the underground smoothly, a permeable paving according to the prior art has been applied. However, the gaps formed by rough pellets do not have good permeability for draining rain and are easily blocked up by miscellaneous materials to further reduce the drainage effect, rendering the work of maintenance harder. Most of all, as the permeable bricks according to the prior art cannot bear hard rain, most of the accumulated rain would be drawn to the sea by way of drainages, rather then by way of the permeable bricks to the underground.
In view of the above, the permeable layer under the ground must be one allowing the underground communicable to the paving surface, such that the soil layer can breath to effectuate heat exchange for regulating humidity and temperature. Besides, the water can be instantly drawn into the underground to avoid water accumulation on the ground.
The water is drawn into the underground by way of an invisible path dug under the ground and is preferably stored as a water resource, in order to supplement the underground water, prevent the danger of stratum sagging, and be further utilized for crop irrigation.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor has researched and development positively to design an improved water resource recycling system, which is in the form of an environmental permeable concrete paving being easily constructed.